


Worth It in the End?

by Morninglight (orphan_account)



Series: Tales of the Aurelii [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassination, Canonical Character Death, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Gen, Revenge, Violence, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Morninglight
Summary: Korli, once known as Aurelia Callaina, confronts the Emperor of Tamriel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Trigger warning for death, violence and mentions of war crimes. Just a little AU Lia I wanted out of my head. Not a nice character.

 

“I don’t suppose you’ll do me the courtesy of removing the mask so I can see who’s killing me.”

            Korli regarded Titus Mede II, Emperor of Cyrodiil and High Rock once Ulfric had won Solitude from the last remnants of the Legion, and inclined her head regally. “That’s a reasonable request. In fact, it makes this all the more appropriate.”

            She removed the black leather hood and maroon bandana to reveal her features. Watching Titus Mede pale dramatically and damn near die of a heart attack then and there brought a sardonic smile to her lips.

            The old bastard had his dignitas, she’d grant him that. Titus Mede drew his chin up and stood as proudly as his eighty-something-year-old frame permitted. The Imperial robes were a heavy burden on his shoulders – a burden she’d soon relieve him of.

            “Aurelia Callaina. I see you are your uncle’s niece.”

            “Actually, no. He’s retired into the Companions and would be heartbroken to know I followed in his footsteps.” Korli folded her arms and tilted her head. “Sending the Thalmor after me in Riften was the last bloody straw, Mede. I fled to Windhelm, met a kid who wanted that old bitch Grelod dead and wound up becoming Listener of the Dark Brotherhood.”

            “I suppose you’re with the rebels,” Mede said disgustedly.

            “Well, yeah. I like the idea of a world without Thalmor.”

            “You are a foolish, foolish girl. Killing me will invite the blackcoats in.” Mede sighed and looked away. “But the Aurelii have always put their ambitions before the Empire’s needs.”

            “Grandfather was a fucking idiot,” Korli agreed. “I don’t cry for him or Father. But letting the Thalmor kill the best weapon against them was as fucking stupid.”

            “The Blades gave their allegiance to the Dragonborn Septims, who are long lost.”

            “Not precisely.” Korli smiled with grim cheer. “I don’t know if the Septim bit’s true and don’t really fucking care as I have no desire for the Ruby Throne. But I can prove the Dragonborn bit is real.”

            Mede went ashen. “You…?”

            “Killed Alduin. Killed Harkon. Killed Miraak. Saved you for last.”

            Korli opened her eyes fully and let Mede see the dovah within. Then she burned him to death with Fire Breath. It seemed appropriate.

            Then she stepped over the ashes, cast Blizzard on the burning wood and collected everything valuable in the bedroom. _Including_ the Imperial Signet, proof she’d done the deed.

            Revenge should feel better. But all she felt was a hollow sense of achievement. To avenge the wrongs done to her, she’d literally sold her soul to the darkest power she knew.

            Korli shrugged. What was done was done. Cyrodiil would be in too much chaos to harry Skyrim and the dragons ranging across the Aldmeri Dominion would keep the fucking Thalmor busy.

            At least when this was over, she’d be really fucking rich and all her enemies dead.


End file.
